helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sato Masaki
Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Satō Masaki) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, and a member of the SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 Sato Masaki was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. During the last few days of her first concert tour, she cut her hair short. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announced that Sato would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 On January 11, it was released that Sato Masaki, who has been resting since December 31st due to a high fever, has been diagnosed with left neck cervical lymphadenitis after a detailed examination. She was absent for all events between December 31st through January 17th. On May 7, Sato will have her birthday event, titled "14-sai Nau Nau---!!" (１４才なうなぅーーー！！; 14-years-old now now---!!). Guests include fellow 10th generation member Kudo Haruka. Profile *'Name:' Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *'Nicknames:' Masaki (まさき), Maa-chan (まーちゃん) *'Birthdate:' May 7, 1999 (age 14) *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 153cm http://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_satou.html *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Emerald Green *'Hobbies: '''Playing drums, riding horses *'Special Skills: Ballet and playing piano *'Favorite Food: '''Soba, udon, plum sheets *'Favorite Color: 'Yellow and green *'Favorite Place: ''Disneyland'' *'Philosophy:' Being Smiley *'Charm Point:' Eyelashes *'Motto:' "Don't be noisy" *'Favorite Word:' "Deshou" *'Favorite English phrase: '"Thank you!" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Maji Desu ka Ska!, Fantasy ga Hajimaru *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Butterfly *'Current Favorite Songs:' Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi yo, Kokuhaku, Robo Kiss *'Looks up to:' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Harvest (2012-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Harvest *Forest Time DVDs Solo DVDs *2012.07.11 Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.07 Morning Musume 9ki member event ~Iwai Tanjoubi (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2012.11.26 Morning Musume 10th Generation ~1st Anniversary Event~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.01.28 Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2012.02.24 9+10=∞ (鞘師里保/佐藤優樹) (with Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Masaki version) *2013.04.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Weather Set (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Masaki version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Weather Set (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Magazine Appearences *2012.04.27 B.L.T U-17 Vol.22 (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *She is the sixth Morning Musume member to come from Hokkaido. *She is often tired. *In elementary school, she was called Maasa alot because of her name Masaki, and her resemblance to Sudo Maasa from Berryz Koubou. *She has played the piano since she was two and she has said that if she were not a member of Morning Musume, she would want to be a piano teacher. *Practiced drums starting in her third year of Elementary school, but stopped two years ago as of 2012. *Is practiced to competition level obstacle jumping in horse back riding. *Her mom is a huge fan of Morning Musume. *She blew a kiss during her second time on stage and called it MasaKiss. *She spoke English until she was five years old, when she began kindergarten, and had to start using Japanese. *She grew up watching Disney Channel shows in English, and still watches them (despite no longer understanding the language). *She usually forgets and stumbles on speaking lines on stage. *She is the youngest member of Harvest and the only member to be born in the year 1999. *She has the same birthday as 5th generation member Konno Asami and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori. *She is the only 10th generation member that has not had past experience in the entertainment industry. *She and Fukumura Mizuki are the only two Morning Musume members to be left handed. *She usually forgets and stumbles on speaking lines on stage. *She is the second 10th generation member to get an eHello Greeting DVD. *She is known to be affectionate with fellow members, particularly sharing hugs with Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. *She is very close to generation mate Kudo Haruka. Kudo stated that Sato is an airhead and one of the nosiest in Morning Musume. *Fans have stated that she has a striking resemblence to 4th generation member, Ishikawa Rika. *She stated that her fellow 10th generation member, Ishida Ayumi is her greatest rival, however when Oda Sakura joined the group she became her rival too. *Niigaki Risa has said that once in the dressing room, Sato had ran up to her naked. *She and Suzuki Kanon are known for having perfect pitches when it comes to singing. Sato believes she can't lose at it. *She says her most embarassing moment was when she tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. *She said if she could be any animal she would be a dog. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she rarely wears makeup so she does not know. *Said that her friends give her the energy through out the day and that they make her smile. *Oda Sakura lent her a copy of Suki-tte Ii na yo. According to Kudo Haruka, she was laughing at the scenes that weren't meant to be funny. Iikubo Haruna was excited to find Sato reading manga that she plans lending her a variety of manga in the future. *When asked what was the scariest moment in her life she told that it was when a bear entered her house back when she lived in Hokkaido. *She said on a radio show that she'd like to go, and see all of America. *Her nickname for Sayashi Riho is Yasushi-san. Galley Img20130319001733714.jpg|March 2013 Imhahsjakage.jpg|March 2013 Img20130123000245353 (1).jpg|January 2013 Satoharu.jpg|February 2012 Masakissu.jpg|November 2011 8b41d1b28df9aab03c8d61fda6d8df7a1318116085 full.png|Sato Masaki during the 10th gen auditions External Links *10th Generation Blog *Hello! Project profile *Hello! Project discography *Sato Masaki Blog Traslations Category:10th Generation Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1999 births Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:May Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Harvest Category:Teal Member Color Category:Members who are left handed Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Sato Masaki DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:10th Generation DVDs in